The invention relates to record medium containing apparatus, particularly to the receipt and ejection aspects of such apparatus.
Random access disk stores employing disk type record members often employ a disk assembly of one or more rigid magnetically coated disks which can be mounted on or in disk record/playback apparatus for recording and playback of data from the disk surfaces. Often the disks are contained within a cartridge to facilitate handling and storage and to protect the surfaces of the disks during installation and removal from the apparatus. Such cartridges are designed to prevent human contact with the disk surfaces and to seal the disk assembly from airborne contaminants. Provision is made to allow the necessary connections to be made with the record/playback apparatus including the introduction of one or more transducers into close proximity to the disk surfaces and the attachment of the disk hub assembly within the cartridge to a drive motor for rotation of the disk or disks. Similar arrangements are found with respect to tape type record members.
Development of flexible recording material has lead to the development of flexible disk cartridges as well as flexible tape containing cartridges for installation on record/playback apparatus containing appropriate drive motors and head actuator mechanisms. An advantage of using flexible disks over flexible tapes and rigid disks is that in operation, the disk flies over the head supported on an air bearing generated as a result of the relative motion therebetween. Accordingly, a simple non-compliant head assembly is all that is required in a flexible disk drive in place of the complex and relatively expensive suspension unit required for rigid disks.